starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Marine Corps
The Dominion Marine Corps'Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. is a branch of the armed forces of the Terran Dominion. Somewhat akin to the Squadrons of the Terran Confederacy, the DMC appears to function somewhat independently from the space-based Dominion Armada, its officers having control over their own ships. Its heraldry is somewhat avian based, ranging from outspread wings to the bald eagle. The primary color of marine armor is red. History The Dominion Marine Corps absorbed elements of the Confederate Marine Corps during the transition from the Confederacy to the Dominion.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to its predecessor the Dominion force has a lower percentage of neurally resocialized individuals.StarCraft II Marine. Accessed on 2007-12-04 The Corps saw action during the Brood War. In the opening phase it and the rest of the armed forces were unable to check the advance of the United Earth Directorate. With the aid of Raynor's Raiders, Fenix's protoss forces and Infested Kerrigan's zerg the Corps would return to liberate Korhal, only to fall victim to Kerrigan's betrayal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998 The Corps was reinforced by "a collection of special interest groups" for a final push against the zerg at Char. The operation was unsuccessful and marked the end of the war.Arcturus Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 After the Brood War, the corps carried out tasks ranging from delivering supplies to patrolling colonies for potential enemies. A DMC force was responsible for the depopulation of Candore Colony, which had been harboring a group of insurgents. It also engaged the protoss and zerg on Artika.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Elements of the Dominion Marine Corps are also present at Mar Sara, acting as security for the Kel-Morian Combine mining camps as well as fighting the zerg who invaded the planet at the same time.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. By 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Corps had once again become a viable force, performing services throughout the Dominion.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Known Members Known Units Annihilators *"Annihilators" **Major Esmerelda Ndoci **Captain Spaulding **Sergeant Hammond **Sergeant Mack **Sergeant McGillion **Sergeant Vincent **Corporal Deaton **Corporal Flanigan **Corporal Mitchell **Private Carver **Private O'Neill Omega Squadron *Omega Squadron **First Sergeant Gui Montag **Vistor Charlie Squad **Private Jin-ho Lim **Bobbie **Cat **Gabriel **Mel **Slug **Tae **Trent **Torrent **Townsend **Yo-hown 128th Platoon *Lieutenant Travis Orran *Private Maren Ayers (medic) *Private Braden *Private Delme *Private Evans *Private Godard *Private Hughes Zeta Squad Five marines from Zeta Squad were used in a test of the changeling's capabilities.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *Sergeant Walden Briggs *Corporal Brody *Corporal Jenkins *Hendrix *Wynne Maltair IV Phash Bodyguards This small force of bodyguards protected Senator Corbin Phash on Maltair IV.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *Captain Veers *Chavez *Jenkins *Paolilli *Piett *Rivera Other Members *Major Tom Hawkins *Captain Bock *Lieutenant Haggs *Bill S. *Marine 4L *Smith References Category: Dominion Armed Forces